Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time HD Remix
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: Nick has returned to Misora just in time for Misora's centennial Star Festival, a celebration of a legendary comet that only passes by the city every hundred years. But when a face from the Ojamajos' past crashes the festival and banishes everyone to the far reaches of the universe, Nick and Momoko must embark on a journey across galaxies to put an end to their foe's evil ways...


A teenage boy can be seen standing at the edge of a planet-like structure, staring out into the infinite galaxy ahead of him.

_Every one hundred years, a comet appears in the skies above the city of Misora._

The boy looks down at his hands, and we can see that he is holding a peculiarly-shaped gemstone, light purple in color but shaped like a five-pointed star.

_The comet was so large one year, it filled the skies and sent countless shooting stars raining down._

The boy places the crystal into his pocket and turns around to run along the surface of the planetoid.

_The citizens brought the shooting stars to the center of their town, where they became a great Power Crystal._

The boy hops over an incoming energy wave before hopping into a Launch Star and blasting off towards a strange planetoid in the distance.

_This should have been a very happy time for the citizens of Misora._

After landing on the strange, spherical planet, the boy tenses up, looking around as if expecting someone or something. A rumble then shakes the small planet, causing the boy to spin around.

_That was the night of the Star Festival, held once every hundred years to celebrate the comet._

The boy notices that, as he expected, someone else had arrived on the satellite. Nick clenches his fist, ready for battle.

_You may wonder who I am, and why I'm saying this. Listen carefully, then, and I will tell you a tale like none you have ever heard._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger proudly presents:  
><em>Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time HD Remix<br>_Story Created: September 12th, 2014  
>Original Story Created: February 28th, 2008<p>

Summary: Nick has returned to Misora just in time for the town's centennial Star Festival, a celebration of a comet that only shows up over the city every one hundred years. But when the former queen of the Majokai, Majotourbillon, crashes the festival, Nick attempts to repel the intruder but is defeated and catapulted into space. After recovering, he finds himself on the Comet Observatory, where he meets Rosalina, the guardian of the cosmos. Now, Nick must help Rosalina get the Comet Observatory working so he can find his friends and put an end to Majotourbillon's evil ways...

Author's Notes: Yep, I'm redoing another one of my old stories. With Super Smash Bros. 4 FINALLY launching, a look at the game's Mario Galaxy stage (which I know is only gonna be on the Wii U version), I was reminded of this story. I went and looked back at it, and was like "yeah, I can do a lot better now". What this story is, pretty much, is basically an Ojamajo Doremi adaptation of the Nintendo masterpiece that is _Super Mario Galaxy_, still my favorite Mario game ever.

Disclaimer (since I know I have to say this): I've said it for the better part of twelve years and I still have to say it. I do not own anything related to Ojamajo Doremi or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. Mario belongs to Nintendo, obviously. The only things of it I DO own are any characters created by yours truly for the story. And I am not infringing on any copyrights. I'm just doing this for the entertainment of my readers. Besides, if I did own Ojamajo Doremi, which I don't, why would I be writing fiction on a fan site? I also do not own any original characters created by fellow author MeganePurinko (though I do have her permission to use her characters in my stories so long as I don't make them look bad). Any characters I don't own, I am just borrowing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 1: Into the Galaxy

Fifteen-year-old Nick Kelly stood there, admiring how they'd spruced up the town gate for the Star Festival. It had been three years since he and Momoko had moved back to New York City, and now, here he was, once again in the Japanese city he'd spent most of his childhood in.

It felt good to be back in Misora, Nick wholeheartedly admitted. Not only were the Kelly family and the Asuka family here to reconnect with old friends, they were also here to celebrate the town's week-long "Star Festival", a centennial celebration of one of Misora's founding legends about a comet that only passed by every one hundred years, raining shooting stars onto the city and allowing it to prosper.

It seemed that said comet was nearly there, as tiny shooting stars were apparently falling from the sky already.

"Well, let's not keep the town waiting," Nick quipped.

"Hey, Kelly-kun! Don't leave me behind!"

Nick spun around and saw his best friend Momoko Asuka rushing up to him, already holding a bunch of the tiny star shards in her hands.

Nick had never admitted this to anyone, even his rather perceptive friends, but he had quite the crush on Momoko. In fact, Nick was fairly certain he was in love with the perky yellow witch. The only reason Nick hadn't admitted his crush was because he was afraid of losing the tight friendship they already had, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it a secret.

"Couldn't wait until we got into town, huh?" Nick quipped.

"Oh, you'd be stuffing them into your pockets if you got the chance," Momoko giggled. "I know you, Kelly-kun."

Momoko gazed up into the night sky, filled with twinkling stars and falling star shards that appeared to resemble the comet of legend. "It's so pretty out here," Momoko admitted.

"We should count ourselves lucky, then," Nick stated. "This may be the only time in our _lives_ we get to celebrate the Star Festival, so let's make the most of the time we have."

"Truer words," Momoko noted.

That being said, Nick followed Momoko to the town square, where the heart of the Star Festival was, unaware of something approaching from very far away.

"Wow, it's _beautiful_ down here!" Momoko gasped. "I thought it looked wonderful from the gate, but it's just too pretty to put into words!"

"Hey, I can see your dad at the concession stands," Nick quipped, pointing towards the nearby stands.

"Oh, that's dad for you," Momoko laughed. "He loves browsing just about everything, no matter what festival we go to."

"My grandpa was the same way in his heyday," Nick admitted.

Nick suddenly noticed how radiant Momoko appeared when framed by the night sky and the shooting stars. _Ooh, jeez, Nick, you're in a real pickle, aren't you?_ Nick thought. _How am I gonna do this? I've waited five years, and I honestly don't think I can wait a second longer! Think, Nick Kelly, __**think**__..._

"Hey, Kelly-kun, wanna go sample the local eats? I heard the restaurants really went all-out for this occasion," Momoko stated.

"Actually, Momo-chan..." _All right. I'm gonna say it. I can't hold it back any longer._

"What's up, Kelly-kun?" Momoko asked, tucking her hands behind her head in a way that Nick thought was extremely adorable.

Suddenly, Nick found himself unable to word what he was trying to say. Silently cursing himself for floundering, Nick once again attempted to initiate a conversation.

"Everything okay?" Momoko wondered. "You seem a bit flustered."

"Oh, damn it all," Nick growled. "I should have known this was going to happen... why do I have to get like this _now_ of all times?!"

Just then, Momoko began to put the pieces together.

"Momoko, I've been... well, it's been there for a while, actually," Nick continued, trying his best not to make a _complete_ fool of himself. "I just never had the guts to man up and say something."

"I... I think I know what you're getting at," Momoko gasped, all the pieces finally fitting. "You're crushing on me, aren't you?"

"Nailed it," Nick replied. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to break what we had. A common thing, I know, but..."

Nick sighed heavily. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Five years is a pretty long time to be just friends when you're crushing hard on someone, huh?"

Momoko gazed at Nick for a couple seconds, taking in everything he'd just confessed to her. After a bit of deliberation, Momoko came to a decision.

"Nick?" Momoko asked, immediately catching Nick's interest. "I've... I've got something to confess, too. I guess you doing it first is making it easier for me, but... well, I've had a crush on you for a while, too. I never really found a good way to express it, though... I'm not really that good at romantic stuff, after all..."

Nick could hardly believe what he had just heard. The girl he'd been crushing on for almost five years felt the exact same way he did?

"Well, Momoko, I... ugh, you know what, I'm not good at expressing my feelings in words, so if it's okay with you..." Nick started. Momoko just smiled and nodded.

Steeling himself, Nick took a few steps towards Momoko and let his hands rest on her shoulders so he could stay steady. Summoning up all the courage he could muster, Nick leaned closer to Momoko. The yellow witch realized she couldn't wait to see how this would turn out, so she leaned forward as well, and their lips met halfway.

They stood there, just holding the kiss for a good ten seconds and relishing in the feeling that they now knew they shared between them.

Momoko was the first to pull back when air became a necessity. She was blushing heavily, but her bright smile never wavered.

"So... I take it that smile's a good sign?" Nick asked.

"Of _course_ it is, silly!" Momoko giggled. "That... was just _wonderful_."

"I know it's not your first kiss, though..." Nick stated.

"Oh, that was just a congratulatory thing," Momoko quipped, knowing what Nick was referring to. "This, though... that _was_ my first _real_ kiss. And, telling the truth, Nick, I'm extremely happy that I got to share my first real kiss with you."

Momoko stepped forward and hugged Nick tightly. "I love you, Nick."

Nick's heart swelled with joy at hearing those words, and he wrapped his arms around Momoko to hug his new girlfriend. "I love you, too, Momoko."

"Well, well. I was wonderin' when you guys would get it together."

Nick and Momoko turned around and saw Aiko Senoo smiling at them from a nearby stand.

"Ai-chan!" Momoko exclaimed, rushing over to hug the blue witch. "How are you?"

"I should be askin' you two lovebirds the same thing," Aiko teased. "I waited ages for you two ta stop fidgeting over silly things and just admit that you've got the hots for each other."

"Well, when you put it that way, Ai-chan..." Nick laughed.

"Five years and you finally said something," Aiko quipped. "I still don't know why it took you so long..."

"Well, Ai-chan, have _you_ told Leon how you feel about him?" Nick shot back.

"Ehehehe... good point," Aiko laughed.

"Are the others here, too?" Momoko wondered.

"Yeah, they're spread out around the festival grounds," Aiko quipped. "Let's go find them while we've got some time. I'm seriously psyched for the concert at six."

With that, the three teenagers made their way into the crowd to search for their friends.

Again, if they had stopped to look at the falling stars, they would have noticed a strange object closing in on the city.

"Okay, Poppu, where did you find those star shards?" Doremi Harukaze asked, addressing her younger sister Poppu, who was holding an armful of star shards.

"They're all over the place, sis," Poppu quipped. "I'm surprised you haven't grabbed any yet."

"Because I can't fit anymore into this backpack!" Doremi proclaimed, gesturing to her backpack, which was stuffed full of star shards.

"Doremi-chan, when will you listen to my advice and buy a messenger bag?"

Doremi turned around and saw Nick, Momoko, and Aiko approaching them.

"Oh, my god, Kelly-kun, is that really you?!" Doremi gasped, dashing over to hug Nick, seemingly unencumbered by her stuffed backpack. "I can't believe you're back in Misora!"

"It's just for a couple weeks, but we really wanted to see everyone again," Momoko stated. "And we figured, since Misora's celebrating the Star Festival, why not come down for it?"

"It may be the only time in our lives we get to celebrate such an important part of Misora's history," Nick continued. "Once every hundred years is a pretty dang long time if you ask me."

Momoko gazed at Nick, silently asking a particular question. Nick nodded to her, and the two reached out to hold each other's hands. This seemingly innocent motion caused Doremi to gasp in surprise.

"Oh, wow, I _knew_ you two would get together sooner or later!" Doremi giggled.

"Ai-chan over here's been teasing us mercilessly about it," Nick quipped.

"Well, it took you two _five years_, after all!" Aiko shot back.

Nick's retort was cut off as something sailed over the area. Before anyone could react, the object collided with the nearby bell tower, exploding and destroying the bell tower as if it were made of paper.

"What the heck was that?!" Aiko exclaimed.

Just then, more explosive objects began raining down from the sky, destroying everything they contacted. This assault sent many of the festival-goers running for their lives.

Nick was the first to look up at the sky and notice what was attacking the town: a fleet of what appeared to be flying pirate ships.

"Okay, that's definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," Poppu quipped.

"Why are they attacking the town?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get to the square! They don't seem to be attacking there!" Nick shouted, leading his friends away from the attacking airship fleet.

The town was quickly thrown into utter chaos as the airships continued to launch explosive shells with reckless abandon, destroying everything in sight.

After helping a family get to safety within the surrounding forest, Nick and the girls met up at the town square, which was the most intact at this point.

"There's hundreds of them!" Doremi exclaimed. "What's going on here?!"

"Hey, one of them is closing in on us!" Momoko shouted. Indeed, one of the fancier airships, no doubt the leader of the assault, was flying towards them.

Nick steadied himself for a fight, despite his lack of magical powers. He was never the type to go down without putting up a fight.

The lead airship stopped just short of the square. The group steadied themselves for whatever was going to happen.

Doremi looked up and noticed a figure stepping forward onto the main bow of the airship. She gasped in surprise when the figure revealed himself to be none other than Alexander T. Oyajide.

"O-Oyajide-san?!" Doremi exclaimed. "_You're_ behind all of this?!"

"Oh, I'm not _that _clever, my dear," Oyajide responded, twirling his cane like a weapon. "I'm just helping my mistress with her own agenda."

"Oh, yeah?!" Aiko shouted. "And just who would your 'mistress' be?!"

"I don't think I need an introduction, really."

"That voice..." Doremi gasped.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be _kidding me_," Nick growled after he recognized the voice.

Sure enough, another figure stepped out to stand by Oyajide, now revealed to be Majotourbillon, the Majokai's previous queen.

"I never thought I'd see all of you again," Majotourbillon proclaimed.

"Same to you, lady!" Aiko shot back. "Didn't we break your curse already?!"

"Oh, there's more to it than that, I'm afraid," Majotourbillon admitted. "I'll admit, I've still got some bones to pick with these humans."

"But... I thought you were over all of that!" Doremi exclaimed. "We broke your curse and managed to get you to let go of your hatred! What did we do wrong?!"

"None of your business, little girl," Majotourbillon stated, spreading her arms out. "But I am not without goodwill. I came here personally to pass along an invitation."

Majotourbillon's hands began to spark with electricity.

"Bothersome witches... you are all formally invited..." Majotourbillon proclaimed. "...to the creation of my new galaxy!"

After laughing for a bit, Majotourbillon raised her hands into the air, shooting streams of lightning into the sky.

"This festival is _over!_"

After a few seconds of harsh silence, lightning bolts came streaking down from the sky, cutting through the ground around the town.

A rumble shook the entire area as the city seemingly began to separate itself from the foundation of the earth and float away into the sky.

"Whoa, are we in space?" Poppu asked.

Nick took a few steps towards the severed edge, looking down into what was now a seemingly endless abyss of stars.

The lead airship appeared in front of the group, and Oyajide stepped up to the bow, his staff glowing with an evil-looking red light.

"So long, little brats! Enjoy your flight!" Oyajide shouted, doing a quick pirouette before swinging his staff and unleashing a salvo of blood-red lightning bolts straight for Nick, who stood there, trapped like a deer in headlights.

Momoko dashed over as quickly as her feet could possibly carry her and put herself in front of Nick. The lightning slammed into Momoko's chest, pushing her back into Nick...

...and then, the lightning exploded with a loud bang, instantly knocking Nick and Momoko unconscious and catapulting them off of the city into the depths of outer space.

Doremi could only watch in horror as they fell.

The girls couldn't even scream the names of their friends as they and the entire uprooted city of Misora were sucked into a vortex of light. When the vortex dissipated, all that remained was the lead airship.

"That was simply _invigorating_, my lady," Oyajide proclaimed. "What shall we do next?"

"We proceed with the next phase of our plan," Majotourbillon answered as the airship flew off to places unknown.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick honestly had no idea how he was out.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he definitely noticed something strange. He wasn't in Misora anymore, obviously.

So where?

Nick shook his head, trying to clear the monster headache he had from being knocked out by Oyajide's attack.

After a quick glance, Nick noticed that he was on a small, spherical planet in the middle of nowhere.

"What the... what the heck happened to me?" Nick groaned. "If this isn't Oz, I don't think I want to know where I am."

Just then, Nick noticed that he was alone on this strange planet. Momoko, who had been with him after they'd both been knocked out by Oyajide, was nowhere to be seen.

Before he could begin his search, however, something tapped him on the head. Nick looked up to see a tiny star with eyes hovering around him.

"Okay, am I hallucinating, or did I get hit too hard back there?" Nick wondered.

"Finally, you're awake!" the star chirped, startling Nick.

"Y-you can talk?!" Nick exclaimed. "Okay, I _must _be hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating," the star replied. "I am a Luma. Can you help our mama?"

"Before I can help _anything_, I'd really like to know where I am," Nick shot back.

The Luma gestured to a platform nearby that Nick had apparently not noticed earlier, most likely due to still recovering from the attack.

"Go ask mama. She knows everything about space!" the Luma chirped.

"Well, I really don't have anything to lose here, do I?" Nick asked himself, taking a few steps towards the platform.

As he got closer, he saw Momoko sitting on one of the steps, gazing into the stars.

"Momoko!" Nick called out, catching his girlfriend's attention.

"Nick! Oh, thank god you're all right," Momoko responded, hugging Nick the instant he was close enough.

"Are you doing okay? We both got hit pretty hard," Nick asked.

"I don't feel injured, just sore," Momoko replied. "I don't think Oyajide-san intended to kill us with that attack."

"Lucky us," Nick groaned, still feeling a little miffed about being defeated by Oyajide of all people.

"I think there's someone up there," Momoko noted, pointing to the top of the platform.

"Maybe it's the 'mama' these Lumas keep talking about," Nick wondered. The two took the stairway up to the top of the platform, where someone was indeed waiting. The person appeared to be a young woman about Momoko's age, with short blonde hair, part of which covered one of her eyes, which were as bright a shade of turquoise as the princess-style dress she was wearing. She was also wearing a crown and carrying what appeared to be a magic wand with a hollow star on the tip.

Nick and Momoko took a few steps towards the woman, and she turned around and smiled at them.

"I have been watching the two of you from here," the woman proclaimed. "This place is called the gateway to the starry sky..."

The woman walked up to Nick and Momoko. "My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. In order to save your friends, you will need the power to travel through space."

Rosalina waved her wand and two Lumas popped up, one green and one yellow. "These Lumas can grant you this power. I will entrust you with their care."

The two Lumas floated around before diving down and absorbing themselves into Nick and Momoko, respectively. They felt the new power being granted to them, and twirled into what appeared to be a star-powered spin attack.

"Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you," Rosalina explained. "With Luma, I hope you can rescue the Stars of the Ancients. May the stars shine down on you..."

With that said, Rosalina disappeared, and another gold Luma popped up alongside a giant double star. "This is a Launch Star," the Luma explained. "Spin when you're near one to shoot through space like a comet! Now go and explore the universe! There are lots and lots of galaxies for you to discover!"

Momoko smiled. "Well, Nick? Shall we depart for adventure?"

Nick extended his hand. "Take my hand, little lady, and I'll take you places."

Giggling, Momoko took Nick's hand and the two of them walked into the Launch Star, gravity pulling them off the ground into the center of it.

Nick and Momoko performed their spin attacks, and the Launch Star spun around before expelling them from it, sending the two soaring to a nearby planet.

After about ten seconds of flying through space, Nick and Momoko landed on the planet ahead, where another Luma was waiting for them. "Hi there! Good to see you! I have some bad news, though," the Luma quipped. "See, I HAD a Launch Star all ready for you, but a meteor smashed it up!"

Nick looked around the planet, and noticed that indeed, the five points of a Launch Star were scattered all over the tiny planetoid.

"You can't leave without it, so find all the Star Chips to fix it! Oh, and be sure not to fall into the black hole," the Luma chirped.

"Yeah, I _really_ didn't want that image in my head, thanks," Momoko groaned as she and Nick set off to collect the scattered Star Chips while avoiding more falling meteors being shot from an airship in the distance.

"There's _another_ airship?" Momoko gasped.

"Majotourbillon's probably on to us," Nick replied. "She's too genre savvy for her own good, I swear."

Once they'd collected the final Star Chips, they levitated for a few seconds before coming together and reforming the Launch Star.

"I seriously want to know why Majotourbillon is acting like this," Momoko quipped as she and Nick used the Launch Star to blast off to a spherical planet with a glass cage on top and a strange antenna on the bottom. "Didn't we pacify her by breaking the curse?"

"And consider Oyajide," Nick quipped as they landed. "He's acting like her right-hand lackey when he was never really evil, just a pain in the butt. She's probably controlling him, so who's to say that Majotourbillon's not being controlled the same way?"

"Get me out of here!" the Luma in the glass cage cried out.

"Hold on, little buddy," Nick replied, dashing forward and spinning into the glass cage, only to bounce off. "Hmm, that didn't work..."

"Let's try it together, Nick," Momoko offered. Nick nodded, and the two spun into the glass from opposite sides, cracking it in places.

"One more!" Nick shouted, and they spun into the glass again, this time shattering it and freeing the Luma.

"Thanks," the Luma chirped. "It was getting kinda stuffy in there. Say, could you rescue my buddy in that base up there?"

The Luma spun around before transforming into a Launch Star. Nick and Momoko hopped in and blasted off to the next planet.

"Hey! Down here!"

The two followed the voice to the bottom of the planet, where a Luma was hovering above a portal.

"We need you two inside of here!" the Luma chirped.

"Crazier things, eh?" Momoko teased as she and Nick jumped into the portal, coming out on the inside of the planet, where a giant machine was sitting in the center, an energy field surrounding a gigantic, star-shaped object.

"That's a Star of the Ancients!" the Luma exclaimed. "We have to save it! They're using the Star to power that machine. It looks it's... making something... we have to do something before the Star's power is drained! Quickly, find a way to stop that terrible machine!"

Momoko walked up to the machine, studying it in an attempt to find a weak spot. After a bit of searching, Momoko eventually noticed a revolving ring around the machine that had four pillars connected to the energy field surrounding the Star of the Ancients.

"Hey, I think I've got it," Momoko quipped. "Let's try smashing the connectors so the machine can't generate power to that containment field!"

Nick didn't need to be told twice, hopping off of Momoko's shoulders and leaping towards the ring, spinning at the first connecting joint and snapping it off with a loud crack.

"Wow, I didn't realize a spin attack was that powerful," Nick noted.

"Well, it probably helps that our spins are powered by talking stars, right?" Momoko giggled as she returned the favor, leaping off of Nick's shoulders to spin the next connector.

The two continued their relay until all six connecting pillars were broken off, and the ring fell to the ground. The energy field surrounding the star dissolved, allowing the Star of the Ancients to regain its vibrant red glow.

Nick walked up to touch the Star, only for it to start shaking. Momoko was over there in a flash as the Star lifted them into the air before flying out of the base, taking them with it.

"H-hey, where are we going?!" Momoko exclaimed.

After a while of soaring through empty space, Nick and Momoko found themselves approaching what appeared to be a giant space station.

After flying around the station for a couple seconds, Nick and Momoko landed on the main deck, the Star of the Ancients flying into the beacon at the dead center of the station.

"The beacon is lit again!" a large black Luma exclaimed, watching the beacon alongside Rosalina. "It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a class six star, but at least the poor Lumas will survive now."

"Oh, thank you for saving the Star," Rosalina proclaimed. "These star people are my family... they mean so much to me."

Rosalina turned around, smiling at Nick and Momoko. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also the home of the Lumas. You see, we travel the starry skies. We pass by this area once every hundred years, but we suddenly stopped in front of your planet."

"So... the old legend was true!" Nick exclaimed. "A lot of people thought it was just a hoax... then again, people _do_ try to shoot down things they don't understand..."

Rosalina glanced back at the beacon of the observatory. "A strange force had latched onto our ship, pulling away Star Bits and the observatory's energy source, the Power Crystals. This caused our ship to lose power, so it entered a deep hibernation state in which it could not move."

Rosalina looked back at Nick and Momoko. "Those who took your friends also took the Power Crystals and discovered the power to cross the universe."

"Makes me wonder what she's up to..." Momoko quipped. "What would Majotourbillon need to cross the universe for if she just wants us out of the picture?"

"Who am I to know how villains work?" Nick replied.

"Please, I have a request," Rosalina continued. "This observatory uses the energy from the Power Crystals to project images of the galaxies that are scattered across space. And... there is a chance that we can use the remaining Power Crystals we have to search for others."

Rosalina then gestured to a nearby dome-shaped structure. "These round rooms are called domes. We observe galaxies from domes such as these, but the only one that is working right now, powered by the star power you restored, is the Terrace. Please go to the Terrace and try to recover the Power Crystals from the galaxies you can see from there."

"If we do that, we'll be able to restore the Comet Observatory's ability to fly like a starship," the black Luma, Polari, continued. "Then perhaps we can pursue the thieves who ran off with the Power Crystals!"

"You two saved our _lives_," Nick quipped. "It's the least we can do, especially considering we've got a bone to pick with those two."

"Thank you so much," Rosalina proclaimed, smiling brightly. "I knew that I could rely on you."

"Rosalina-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly _are_ the Stars of the Ancients?" Momoko asked. "We found one before we came here, and the Lumas we rescued were saying that they're extremely important."

Rosalina looked back at the beacon, where the ruby Star of the Ancients that had been retrieved could be seen levitating around the beacon. "The Stars of the Ancients are seven crystallized stars, each holding immeasurable magical power," Rosalina explained. "Legends say that a Star of the Ancients can grant its wielder great strength, and when all seven are brought together, it is said that you will be granted any wish that your heart desires. For that specific purpose, the ancient ones sealed them away in hopes that they would never be used to grant nefarious wishes."

"So _that_ must be Majotourbillon's crazy plan!" Momoko exclaimed. "She wants the Stars so she can make her own twisted wish!"

"That no doubt means she's already got her grubby hands on most of them," Nick quipped. "But we've got one, too, so she can't make her wish unless she has all seven. We just need to find the rest of the Stars and take them back by force. Hopefully by then, we can send Majotourbillon _and_ Oyajide packing."

"Well, Nick? You ready to explore the universe?" Momoko giggled.

"More than ever," Nick replied. "Let's go blast off, already. I'm seriously feeling the call to adventure."

And with that, Nick and Momoko joined hands and rushed off to the Terrace to begin their journey.

Rosalina watched the exchange with a smile on her face.

Once inside the Terrace, Nick was the first to notice that Polari had made his way into the dome. "Hey there!" Polari proclaimed. "This dome, like the others, acts as an eye for the observatory. From these places, we can gaze upon distant galaxies."

Polari began to float around Nick. "In order to use these domes to travel, you will need some star power to activate it. So, here you go!"

Polari produced a Star Bit, the falling star shards from the festival, and placed it on Nick's hand. The Star Bit absorbed itself into Nick's hand as Polari did the same thing with Momoko.

"There we go! Now you can activate the telescope to see the galaxies!" Polari proclaimed.

"Is that really necessary?" Momoko wondered. "I'm obviously new to this kind of space travel..."

"I'll bet it's probably a security measure," Nick replied. "Especially considering the observatory's power source was stolen."

Nick stepped up to take a look through the dome's telescope. From there, he could see what appeared to be a model of the universe, with about five spherical shapes situated on specific rings.

"Those are the galaxies that can be viewed from this dome," Polari explained.

"I see numbers on them," Nick quipped, a little confused.

"Those numbers represent their distance from the observatory," Polari continued. "Obviously, the bigger the number, the farther that galaxy is from here. The more Power Crystals you find, the farther you'll be able to travel."

Nick, with this knowledge in hand, raised his hand as if he were reaching for the galaxies he could see. The sphere with a 1 on it shined brightly and transformed into what appeared to be a platform with a house on top of it and a castle-like structure on the underside.

"Yes, it's undeniable! We're detecting Power Crystal readings from the nearest galaxy!" Polari exclaimed. "But you need to be careful! The evil energy readings are off the charts, no doubt because of whatever those thieves did!"

"All right, let's blast off," Nick quipped. Joining hands with Momoko, they jumped into the Launch Star at the top of the dome. The roof opened for them, as the Launch Star did its thing, the two teenagers blasting off to start their galactic adventure.

Rosalina watched intently as Nick and Momoko sailed away from the observatory. When they were out of sight, Rosalina placed her hands over her heart, praying for their safety.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Nick: It's time for an adventure so epic in scale, our own world couldn't possibly contain it!

Momoko: Nick, that has _got_ to be one of the lamest puns I've heard.

Nick: It's the only one I could think of. I'm not the one who writes these scripts, after all.

Momoko: Good point. Anyway, next time, our galactic adventure begins! We're off to the Good Egg Galaxy to hopefully find both some Power Crystals and our missing friends!

Nick: We'd better be on our toes, though. When Polari said the evil energy was off the charts, they weren't kidding! Why is everything trying to kill us?!

Momoko: Rule of adventurers, number sixteen: expect everything trying to kill you.

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time HD Remix_, "Egg Planet"!

Ojamajos: Adventure is in the stars!


End file.
